The Chronicles of Finn
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: Takes place after Red Throne. Feeling overly emotional and confused, Finn, along with BMO, set out on a journey to help the human gather his wits about him. Mostly episodic but some themes may carry over.


**Hey. I know I've been irregular with stories and that's because it's hard getting inspiration, plus college, man. It's hard. So without further ado, here's a canon divergent story idea from the Red Throne onwards. As always, read and tell me if I should go through with this.**

* * *

Nightfall could be considered a beautiful time of day from where the treehouse stood. An open field for miles on end, with said treehouse lying smack dab in the middle, as tall as the eye could see. The stars creating an abstract pattern that could only be compared to paintings or other works of art Pre-Mushroom War. A slight breeze accompanied the night, making the blades of grass down below dance like some form of choreographed number; wading like a calm stream or a river of some sort. However, what was most important about this setting was the silence.

*Sigh*

Or at least, the relative silence.

That brings us to the person involved in all of this meaningless description. Finn the Human, the Hero of Ooo. Not that he felt like some kind of hero at this moment; it was only hours ago that the former Flame Princess, now King or Queen-

'Titles are so glonked up,' he thought.

-Queen, had come to him along with Cinnamon Bun and asked him to help her retake her throne from her father and some nobody called Don Jon. But the hero saw this as an opportunity to try and win the elemental back, regardless of her telling him that it was only a matter of business. It didn't truly matter to him though-if he could impress her, then there was a chance she might take him back. After all, it was just one mistake, right?

The human was slowly proved wrong throughout the course of that little adventure; all his attempts to appear noble toward her only resulted in being rebuffed and being more of a hindrance than the help that he usually could be.

In the end, it was Cinnamon Bun, the pastry who was surprisingly competent when fully baked, that could be considered the hero of that story. It seemed that the universe was rubbing it in even further when the pastry declared his...his _love_ for the Flame Queen.

Glob, just thinking about that moment made him sick to his stomach.

That was all the human could take before high-tailing it out of there, with the Queen and Cinnamon Bun none the wiser. For the past few hours after leaving the Fire Kingdom, Finn simply lied onto the grass some 40 or 50 feet away from his treehouse, looking up at the night sky.

" _You blew it, Finn_."

Those four words made the hero spring up onto his feet, his breathing becoming more edgy and on guard. It was a reminder of the incident with the Ice Kingdom that forever broke apart his relationship with FP. What he saw in front of him was the bronze-colored Cosmic Owl. Finn knew there was something wrong immediately.

"Wait, aren't you only in people's dreams?" the human asked, completely baffled; it looked as if the Cosmic Owl was perched on a tree branch, despite the nearest tree being his home.

The Owl ignored Finn. " _You had one job, man: help Flame Princess get her throne back. And what did you do? Act like a total donk instead_."

Finn scowled at the deity. "It's 'cause of you all that junk happened." His tone was bitter and guilt-tripping.

" _Don't blame me, Finn. I didn't force you to make FP and Ice King fight. I tried to warn you, but you just had to ruin it_."

The human looked down and gritted his teeth; deep down he knew the Cosmic Owl was right, but the resentment and guilt he felt could only be targeted at one being.

"Go away," Finn said, lowly and annoyed. "I don't wanna talk to you."

" _Come on, m_ -"

"I said I don't wanna talk to you!" Finn yelled; but as soon as the Cosmic Owl came, it was gone. Finn stared at the vastness of the Grasslands and realized that the entire debacle with the Cosmic Owl was all in his head.

He shook his head rapidly and began walking toward his treehouse. "Now I'm goin' banaynays and talking to myself."

" _Maybe you'll talk to me, hmm?!"_

Finn turned his head left and saw what looked like another version of himself; the apparition was like a ghost: all white and glowing, and unlike normal Finn, had a scowl on his face.

Normal Finn turned his head back to his treehouse, rapidly approaching the front door. "Leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to you either!"

However, this did not faze Ghost-Finn. " _Some hero you are, am I right?_ "

Normal Finn ignored his other self and went inside the treehouse. " _Look_ ," Ghost-Finn began as the human took off his backpack, " _why did you have to get involved? You could've said no and that would've been the end! But of course, your head got all stupid and stuff_!"

Normal Finn scowled at his alternate self. "It's what heroes do, remember?"

" _She_ _made the choice of staying and ruling that wasteland. She should have fought her own battles rather than come running to you_!" Ghost-Finn growled, pointing his nonexistent finger at Normal Finn.

Normal Finn slammed his hands on the wooden dining table. "You don't get it, do you? It's the least I could've done!"

Ghost-Finn yelled in frustration. " _Oh, spare me! What do you owe her or anyone else in that Glob-forsaken place?! If it wasn't for you, she'd be nothing! SHE OWES YOU! Not the other way around_!"

Normal Finn, agitated by the apparition, threw a punch, only for Ghost-Finn to simply poof away like a cloud of smoke. The human boy clenched his fists and sunk to the ground, breathing heavily.

'What the junk's going on with me?' he thought to himself.

It felt like an eternity as Finn stayed glued to that one spot, not even daring to move a muscle, save for his breathing. He felt tears run down his face and hit the tree bark paneling on the ground.

"What am I doing here?" Finn said softly. He slowly stood back up and walked to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror; his normally cerulean eyes were glossy and bloodshot and his mouth was curled into a frown. He sighed and left the bathroom, quickly going upstairs.

When he got to his room, he saw a certain little console on the bed, the screen smiling at him. "There you are, Finn. I was so worried about you."

Finn put on a fake smile toward it. "Nah, you don't gotta worry about me, BMO. It's all cool."

BMO's screen quickly lost its smile and frowned at Finn. The human boy took his fake smile off also. "Too obvious?"

"You didn't even try."

Finn walked toward BMO and sat down on the bed next to it. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

Finn sighed. "It's-I tried so hard to help out today, but noooo. I just had to try and impress her. I was so useless out there, BMO! My noggin just got all...crazy and junk."

"I thought there was nothing in there," BMO joked, prompting Finn to glare at it. "Sorry."

"It's cool, man." Finn flopped on his back on the bed. "I know she said we can still be friends, but I'd be lyingI don't know what I'm gonna do now. Jake's spending all his time with Lady and his kids, P-brubs wouldn't understand, and I already know what Marcy's gonna say." He deepened his voice, prepared to do his best impression of the vampire. " 'Wow, you're such a big weenie, Finn. Lighten up.'"

BMO scooted closer to Finn and patted his right knee. "It's gonna all right. Don't be a worry-baby."

"It's not that BMO. I've just never felt more alone," Finn confessed.

"You still got me."

Finn chuckled; at least something or someone was trying to lift his spirits. "Touche, touche."

"Maybe another adventure is what you need," BMO said.

Finn closed his eyes. "Yeah. Get my mind off all this emotional biz."

Just as BMO was about to power itself off, Finn blurted out "We're gonna start tomorrow! Way early!"

"We?" BMO wondered.

"Yeah man! Can't leave you behind, can I?"

BMO's screen lit up with a rainbow display. "OH YEAH! FINN AND BMO ADVENTURE!"

Finn smiled at the console's cheers and closed his eyes again, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The rays of the sun beamed onto Finn's face, irritating his eyes and bringing him back to the land of the awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning the entire time.

The human boy leaped off his bed and smelled under his armpits, grimacing.

"Shower time," he said softly.

After bathing himself, he put his clothes back on and looked at his right wrist, covered in grass due to the new sword he got weeks ago. Using his willpower, the human boy conjured up the sword and swung a few times, the sword itself guiding him to slashing. After those swings, he nodded and went downstairs to get his adventuring gear.

He looked at the dining table and saw his backpack opened and with random stuff falling out. As he was organizing himself, the all-white apparition of himself appeared once more. " _Now you've gotten BMO involved in your little petty problems. Glob, you're a coward!"_

Finn closed his eyes and shook his head, dismissing the vision. He continued gathering his things and went back upstairs, but not before glancing at the Enchiridion on the bookshelf. He moved toward said bookshelf and grabbed it.

With his backpack on his shoulders, Finn went back to his room and saw BMO, fully charged and gleaming with excitement. "Ready, Finn?" the little console beamed.

Finn smiled lightly and sighed. "I guess. What time is it?

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

The two bumped fists and BMO went into Finn's backpack, ready for adventure. As Finn went downstairs and to the front door, BMO asked "Where to first?"

The swordsman of Ooo shrugged. "Who knows, mayne?

As Finn stepped out of the door and into the Grasslands, it didn't matter to him how long his journey may take, or what was going to happen. Instead, he was focused on trying to re-orient himself and clear his head.

 **THE BEGINNING.**


End file.
